A Comprehensive Sickle Cell Center was established at the University of Miami School of Medicine and Jackson Memorial Hospital during the summer of 1973. The aims of the center are: to provide better medical care for patients with sickle cell anemia; to educate paramedical and medical personnel and the public about sickle cell anemia; to provide free screening and counseling services; and to provide funds for both basic and clinical research on sickle cell anemia. Direct patient care is provided in the Sickle Cell Clinic where patients are seen by the same physician each visit. The physician also directs the care provided these patients in the emergency room and in the hospital. Thus we are able to provide continuity of care of these patients. Full time social workers also provide professional assistance. A Screening and Education Clinic provides a facility for public education, testing, and counseling. In addition this facility provides training in counseling and laboratory testing for those desiring to develop their own program. Research being conducted includes a double-blind study on the use of cyanate to treat sickle cell anemia; and investigation of the effects of cyanate on the mouse immune system and on the immune systems of man; a study of acid excretion by the kidney in sickle cell anemia and the effects of cyanate on this physiologic process; a study of the switch over mechanism of fetal to adult hemoglobin production; and biochemical, physical, and morphological studies of sickle cells.